


Genesis Meets a Horse

by watcherofthesphinx



Category: Genesis (Band), Peter Gabriel (Musician)
Genre: Classic Rock, Funny, Gen, Progressive Rock, Weird, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofthesphinx/pseuds/watcherofthesphinx
Summary: A couple of English boys from the progressive rock band Genesis have a strange encounter with a horse outside a venue they were performing in that night. Keyboardist Tony Banks and drummer Phil Collins are not fond of the horse, but frontman Peter Gabriel seems to have met a new friend





	Genesis Meets a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> okay so just a warning, this is my first story ive ever done on this site so im sorry if it’s terrible lol. enjoy though.

Strange situations are common with the prog-rock band Genesis thanks to the lead singer, Peter Gabriel. Though the other band members are not too fond of Peter’s ridiculous costumes, they have to admit that it gives them publicity. Anyway, the band thought Peter’s onstage personas were the weirdest things they’ve seen, until one day they encountered something even more strange.

One day, the lads were having soundcheck for The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway tour, and keyboardist Tony Banks needed some fresh air. Going to the back door of the venue, he opens it slowly to see if anyone was out there. There seemed to be no one there. Well, that’s what he thought. When he closed the door behind him, he turned to see a gigantic horse to the left of him. His eyes shot wide open when he saw it, confused and frightened. He instantly went back inside the venue and ran to the stage to tell his band mates.

“Guys! There’s a horse outside the back!” Tony exclaimed, flailing his arms up and down.

“Have you gone mad?”, drummer Phil Collins asks, giving Tony a weird look.

“You’ve got to believe me, lads. I can’t make stuff up like this.”

“I believe you, Tony”, Peter Gabriel puts down his tambourine, “take me to this horse.”

Peter follows Tony, and Phil, being curious, follows Peter. 

Mike Rutherford and Steve Hackett, the guitarists of the band, had no desire to follow them.

Tony puts his hand on the door knob and opens the door. 

Peter and Phil follow Tony outside, and sure enough, the horse is still standing.

“What the hell?!” Phil yells out, backing away from the horse.

“Hush, Phil! You’ll scare it away!” Peter warns Phil, as he approaches the horse.

The horse is massive and has white spots all over it.

“See? I haven’t gone mad.” 

Phil looks back and forth at Tony and the horse. He hasn’t been this confused in his life.

“I think it’s beautiful.” Peter announces, stroking the horse’s hair.

Phil and Tony give the lead singer a disgusted look. 

“What? I have to compliment beauty when I see it.” 

“So, you aren’t totally weirded out that a bloody horse is outside the back of a venue?” Phil asks, concerned about Peter. 

Peter looks at the horse and says, “Nope! Not at all.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. I’m not surprised.” Phil puts his palm on his head. “Well, I’m going back inside.” Phil leaves Tony and Peter outside with the uninvited horse, Tony confused and Peter delighted.

“Welp, I’m glad you met a new friend, Peter, but I’m going to follow Phil.” Tony opens the back door and walks outside. 

Peter stayed outside with the horse until it was time for the show to start

**Author's Note:**

> hi, sorry this story was so....weird, but i felt like i had to put something here. so here you go.


End file.
